Queen Jadis VS Queen Elsa of Arendale
Celebration What up peasants! it's everyone's clearly favourite (i'm being too praising) user Aqua-pineapple-princess! And this battle will be the beginning of my 2nd season! Summary The Chronicles of Narnia vs Frozen Will the white witch show her fury or will Elsa teach her how to let it go? Interlude Wiz: today will be the battle of ice queens. Whether they’re good or not, we’re going to see who’s going to chill each other out Boomstick: Like Queen Jadis, the white witch Wiz: And Queen elsa of arendale Boomstick: he’s Wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their strengths, armour and skill, to see who would a death battle Rules * Elsa is allowed to use marshmallow * Jadis can use both her wand and her sword Queen Jadis The White Witch Wiz: After a magical experiment gone wrong, two Earthling children, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, were transported to the desolate wasteworld of Charn and awoke a woman... Boomstick: '''And this b*tch was known as Empress Jadis, the lone survivor of a bloody civil war on her world, but soon enough the two kids learnt that this woman wasn’t merely a victim...she had been the harbinger of this destruction. *Shows the picture where Jadis grabs Andrew Kettterley, Digory's uncle, by the hair* Wiz: and after that the two children disposed of her back in Narnia and she was never a bother to this land again *shows the scene from Superman where Lex luthor shouts “WRONG!”* Boomstick: haha! After digs and polly turned into seniors, Lucy Pevensie discovered Narnia as a winter wonderland and met a half-goat dude who tried kidnapping her. But it failed epically causing the winters to be more severe and killing more animals Wiz: This was the work of the White witch, otherwise used to be known as Queen Jadis. Jadis has a wand that can turn victims into solid stone for eternity until Aslan reverses the power. Boomstick: She also carries a cool sword that can be used for stabbing, cutting and killing purposes. Hell she can take an ambidix…ambick…how the hell do you pronounce it Wiz: Ambidextrous, it means two handed Boomstick: She took down a double handed centaur who carried two fucking swords! Well it was kind of fair , ‘cause she was ambidicksterix Wiz: Ambidextrous. Her ability to be able to carry both her wand and sword at the same time makes her a versatile fighter, so she’s no stranger into running into battle with her men. Boomstick: Jadis also has stone dagger which is sharp enough to cut through flesh, so she has the stealthy advantage. Wiz: sadly, Jadis can extremely stubborn and smart Alec when it comes to underestimating her opponents. This was how her wand broke, where Edmund sliced it in half and she barely picked up a fight. She sometimes also steps over boundarys when taunting and things go super downhill for her. Boomstick: Jadis can manipulate snow…and that’s it. Wiz: some trembled when they heard the title, Queen Jadis, the white witch. The queen turns her back from the whimpering fox. Jadis: perhaps I might spare you The fox: You are quite merciful… your majesty. Unexpectedly jades turns around and turns the fox into stone. Edmund: NO! Queen Elsa Wiz: in the land of arendale lived two sisters and one of them was gifted cryconisis Boomstick: cryko-what now Wiz: Ice powers, meaning she can freeze people Boomstick: and sadly elsa went into TOO much icy goodness that she froze her younger sister’s head. Now this kids…''this'' why reindeers are always better than people. And also you need to know when to let it go! Wiz:…seriously…stop it. It’s cancerous. Elsa was then forced into shutting herself out from the world and developed fear…. Boomstick: and depression. Elsa’s icy arsenal ranges from snow falling from the air to a frozen ground. ' Wiz: Elsa can also form icycles from the ground and can be used to spear opponenets, although this is mostly based on her emotions. She can trigger massive snow storms just by channeling her anger and fear. '''Boomstick: Elsa can chanel her emotions into creating two different snowmans. One is olaf, who is too happy, which is obviously her happiness. And the most badass snowman…marshmallow. A hulking figure that possess creepy strength. ' Wiz: Elsa also has the ability to transfer her emotions into her heart. With this she releases a barrage ice that can find it’s way to a person’s heart. If the person doesn’t experience an act of true love, he or she dies of a frozen heart '''Boomstick: She also can SOMEHOW make staircases out of snow and castles….Yeah her arsenal is pretty confusing. Wiz: Like we said, Elsa’s arsenal is based on her emotions. And she can’t control it, therefore that means she can’t control her powers. Boomstick: Elsa also is vulnerable to most items like a mortal person. ''' Wiz: Elsa has managed to conceal her fear for many years…and she let it go. Now with her everdominating emotions, will Jadis the white witch end her frozen fame Elsa: the cold never bothered me anyway Pre-FIGHT! Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death battle Elsa is runnning up her mountain and sees Queen Jadis holding Anna by her neck. Jadis: foolish girl, you were told not to disobey me…yet you still did Anna: elsa…stop…you Elsa rasied her arm and an icicle appeared. Jadis noticed it and swung her sword to smash the ice destroying it. Elsa: you have no right to threaten the monarch’s sister, I suggest you leave now as you can Jadis smirked and released Anna, she pulled out her wand and tapped at a nearby squirrel, encasing it in a black stoney exterior Jadis: Let us fight for the life of you ‘beloved sister’ Elsa: I promise I won’t hold back FIGHT! Elsa stomped on the ground with her foot, triggering the floor to turn into an icy ground. Jadis then began to slip, she banged her wand on the floor to turn it into solid ground. The disney snow queen then waved her arms to generate a snow storm. The white witch was blinded and could not see where she was going so she swung her sword around. The sword managed to cut elsa’s flesh on her right arm. The snow queen gazed at the white witch with fear as she saw the snow dissapate. Jadis: If you are the so-called ‘ice-queen’ then I will strike you down as you stand. Jadis ran to elsa with her sword and wand. Elsa summoned an ice shield but the narnian witch crushed it with her sword. Elsa’s eyes quivered with fear… Elsa:…you’re…too..strong Jadis was about to turn Elsa to stone with her wand but the snow queen waved her hand to encase the furious bitch (ahem I mean witch) into an icy sheet. Elsa turned her back to the ice block to anna. Anna: Elsa look out? The ice began to crack and Jadis broke free and lunged at Elsa with the stone dagger. Elsa turned around but was pinned to the ground. The white witch smirked confidentally. Jadis: Stupid girl, I told you….none can match me on combat Jadis raised her wand…Elsa’s eyes widened and she banged her fist to the ground. Marshmallow appeared, thinking this would be a good time, Elsa struggled and escaped under the white witch’s grasp. Jadis let go of her dagger in fear. Jadis: What on earth…. Marshmallow bellowed and swung it’s hand at Jadis, although the narnian ‘queen’ sidestepped and touched Marshmallow with the wand. The hulking snow beast instantly turned to stone. Jadis dusted her dress confidentally. Jadis: now for the… Unexpectedly Jadis’ dagger pierced her owners chest. The white witch craddled her wound…Elsa then summoned a powerful blizzard. Jadis turned to elsa. Elsa: YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD NOT TO TRESSPASS ARENDALE AND NOT TO THREATEN THE MONARCH’S SISTER Jadis went to her knees and bowed to elsa Jadis: Please…h…h..have mercy Elsa smirked. She waved her hands in a powerful motion trigger all the snow to push Jadis down the snow cliff… the white witch fell on an icicle, piercing her chest even more. KO! Elsa turned around and saw anna on the ground. Elsa: anna? She rushed to her sister’s aid and shoke the princess’ body twice but there was nothing she could do. Anna’s frozen corpse stared listlessly at her sister’s weeping face. Elsa: why... The snow queen triggers an icy blizzard to her own kingdom...again... Death battle analysis Boomstick: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Sheesh elsa has anger issues Wiz: Jadis may have all the physical advantage and years of experience at her side, she doesn’t use much of the snow technacalities at her side. Boomstick: the white bitch…I mean witch may be known for her hard personality but sadly she let her guard down because we all know that when someone is big-headed we’ve got to burst that bubble someday Wiz: When elsa created marshmallow, it’s not surprising that Jadis was stunnned because she’s more use to weaker opponents, minus Edmund. Boomstick: Jadis also is a sh*tty planner, hell she tried to kill aslan but she forgot the most important thing. If the tribute who volunteered dies and hasn’t done any bad crap, then they get to live again…or something like that in whatever yee old english mumjo jumbo ''' Wiz: Also Elsa’s powers are, like we said are based on her emotions, so threatening anna was not a good move. '''Boomstick: Now kids today here is the lesson. For the first time in forever, Elsa made today the perfect day by telling us that reindeers are better than people. How you ask, well she made sure that Jadis couldn’t it let it go, proving that she’s a fixer-upper but not that love is an open door…Too much Aqua: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much bro Wiz: Sigh the winner is Queen Elsa of Arendale Next time on death battles spiders have been an awesome idea for characters Now it's time for these spider-dudes to duke it out East vs West Demon vs superhero Butler vs ordinary newspaper dude (i think he's ordinary) yaoi vs probably not yaoi... Claude Faustus VS SpidermanCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle